


Silly Love Songs

by thatsongbird



Series: Isak and Even get Domestic [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Singing, isak sings to even, like the 5ff scene but like a parallel type thing, serenading but not really, that doesn't make much sense but you'll get it if you read it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsongbird/pseuds/thatsongbird
Summary: Isak singing a cheesy love song to Even in their new flat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to Steph, this is for you!

Isak hummed along to some song by Nas he was listening to, earphones in, as he searched around for his grey hoodie. Well, it was actually Even's grey hoodie, but at this point it was a blurred line between what was his and what was Even's.  
"God damn it," he muttered to himself, bending down to look under their bed and finding no sign of the jacket. "Where is it?"  
Isak stood back up and looked around the room as the song changed. He began mumbling along to the words of the next song, 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz.  
"...bending over backwards just try and see it clearer..." He sang quietly. "I won't hesitate no more, nooo m-" he paused, as he turned around to find Even standing in the doorway with a wide, amused grin on his face. Isak smiled back, stepping closer to Even. "I'm yours," he sang as Even moved closer as well.  
"You're mine?" Even asked, eyebrows raised as Isak snaked his arms around his waist.  
"Yeah," he replied, nodding, and tilted his chin up in the way that Even knew meant he wanted a kiss. "I'm yours."  
"And you were criticising me for sing 5 Fine Frøkner?" Even questioned, accusingly.  
Isak rolled his eyes, pressing closer to him. "Yeah because it sucks."  
"And yet you sing such cheesy love songs." Even continued to ignore Isak's obvious attempts to get him to kiss him.  
"It's not that bad and it's still better than Gabrielle."  
"Is it though?" Even asked, teasing him further by leaning in close.  
"Yes," Isak insisted, "it is."  
"But is it really?"  
"Eeeveeen," he groaned.  
Even feigned oblivious still. "Yes, babe?"  
"I know what you're doing."  
"Do you?"  
"Yes," Isak replied. "Now kiss me."  
"Say it again," Even said.  
"What?"  
"Say it again, what you said before."  
Isak paused before tilting his chin up as he had before. "Even," he started, "I'm yours."  
Even smiled as he finally closed the gap between them and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> domestic evak is my jam. i live for it.  
> so i was waiting at a bus stop and some person drives past blasting Jason Mraz's 'I'm Yours' and i thought of that one scene in s1 then i thought of this and sent a shorter headcanon type version to my Skam gc and now here is this
> 
> thank you so much for reading! I hope you like this. if you do please let me know. feedback makes me cry happy tears xx


End file.
